This invention relates to the production of a novel x-ray source using dual targets as in an alignment producing a parallel monochromatic beam through the exit window of an x-ray tube.
There is a perceived need for an improved x-ray source to obtain an overall improvement in x-ray diffraction work and other applications. Conventional x-ray sources with poor signal to noise ratios are inefficient as respects weaker diffraction structures and sensitivity in x-ray imaging devices, due to associated bremsstrahlung noise.